


Vanilla and Cinnamon

by PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrian is a cutiepie, Adrian is also in high school, F/M, I hope not, Marinette is a teacher, Student/teacher relationship, THIS WORK AIN'T MINE, WAIT I AM RUINING THE SUSPENSE, also I'm pretty sure I spelled her last name wrong in there somewhere, at the school, but like not really, cos she is not HIS teacher, does anyone read these tags, just a teacher, my russian fren wrote this send her all yer looooove, or whatever Idk how french school systems work k, sorry - Freeform, this is FINISHED I am just translating slowly but it's FINISHED AF, this is a TRANSLATION don't kill me pls, translated from Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo/pseuds/PatrickStumpInDanceDanceVideo
Summary: I don't know how to write summaries but this fic is FINISHED I am just slowly translating it and uploading here.





	Vanilla and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> HI, HELLO, WELCOME!   
> this is not my fic, I am just translating it from russian. It was written by a wonderful human being under the name Strange Man on ficbook and she let me translate it from russian YAY. link to the original in the end of the chapter!

A glass. see-through. fragile. full of scarlet, blood-like liquid, in her hands. A young woman with coal black hair brought it to her lips. Taking a gulp of it's contents she sighed in pleasure. 

Sour. Delicious. Red liquid burned her tongue. Another sip. And another. And one more. She couldn't stop. She consumed more and more of a drink, as if trying to drink away her unbearable sorrow. Her head was spinning, but her hands were still reaching for sweetly tempting liquid.

"Ma'am, we're closing up in a bit" rang in her ears, while she was struggling to decipher the meaning of the words.

"Wha-? " Her drunk gaze stopped on a strict man, who looked no less than fifty.

"We are closing up! Please leave the building!" He yelled frustrated, finally getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

Brunette surprisedly stared at the man for a few seconds, as if she couldn't understand, what is going on around her. 

"Get Out!" He shouted, losing his temper, already getting ready to drag the young lady out onto the street himself. 

"Don't trouble yourself boss! You already have a lot of work to do! Let me take care this!" Now Marinette's gaze jumped in the direction of a young man with blondish hair. 

The old man started laughing. Barely containing his laughter he said:

"Agreste, you haven't even worked here for a month, and you already wanna start throwing out lackwits like her?To correctly talk to them " The old man nodded in her direction "You gotta learn for years" He declared, like a grand master of his job..

"Don't worry, I can handle it" Muttered the green-eyed man, taking the woman from the old man's hands. Proceeding to carry her out of the building in prideful silence. 

He felt sorry for her. He just couldn't leave her on the street and let her freeze. But he didn't know young lady's address either. There was only one way out left for the blond.

Catching a cab, Adrian quickly recited his address to the driver, And in several seconds they wereracing down the long deserted road.

Stranger was sleeping so peacefully in the backseat, that looking at her Agrest smiled against his will. 

How could someone throw out such a miracle? How? He couldn't understand.

Soon the car stopped. They had arrived. Paying for the ride, Adrian got himself and Marinett out of the car.

She was so light, like a snowball.

Does she ever eat anything? Agreste wondered, unhurriedly ulocking his door.

Putting his baggage down onto the couch, Adrian quickly scanned the room for anything to cover her with. What if she catches cold, what is he gonna do then?

In a couple of minutes a young man with a blanket was ready to wrap her in it, when suddenly she opened her eyes.  
This stopped the blonde, he stopped.

Her face was so close. Her drunk, sea colored eyes looking right intohis. His breath caught in his chest.

He didn't know what to do. But he got even more confused when her lips covered his own. From the sudden start the blanket he was holding fell to the floor. The strangers soft hands hugged him close.

He couldn't resist anymore. Noticing this the dark haired girl smirked slyly and jumped onto the boy, like a predator onto the prey, so hard he almost fell to the floor.

For a few seconds they silently stared at each other, and then Dupain-Cheng silently giggled, and bit his earlobe, making the boy squirm out of embarassment.

He didn'tunderstand what was going on. His heart was beating like mad, and his body wanted to touch her so badly. His mind left him when the girl kissed Agreste again. But now he won't let her reign over him so easily.

Getting used to her sudden movements, he decided not to get left behind either. Taking matters into his own hands, Adrian abruptly pushed the stranger back onto the couch. Marinette was breathing heavily. The boy's hot breath driving her insane. And his feather-light kisses, covering her neck deprived her of whatever common sense she had left.

Blond started slowly lifting her skirt, baring her thighs. Soon he got completely rid of it. In her underwar young woman was even more attractive. Agreste barely held himself from jumping onto her again.

Moving his face away from Marinette's, he started taking in all the work he'd done: unable to move, fragile, the girl was under his power, her head thrown back, obediently waiting for more.Now she was drunk and defenceless. Now she had no idea what she was doing.

The thought of it made Adrian startle, jumping away from her.

What is he doing? What is he trying to do?

His partner fluttered her eyes open, surprised. She stared at him questioningly, not understanding his action.  
But then she laughed, and slowly, like a wild cat, she began moving towards the scared out of his mind boy. 

"What is it baby, got scared of a big bad auntie?" Brunette whispered sweetly, pushing herself flush against him. Her bossom was pushing into the boy's chest. And in her eyes he could see the burning want and an overly evident lust. She was too turned on.

Taking his free hand, she put it on her chest, smirking at him. "baby" blushed bright red instantly. His head was humming. All his thoughts mixing into one big ball.

The only thing he knew for sure was, he can't do do it. He doesn't have any right. He can't...

Green-eyed boy made himself push her away, her who he wanted to hold so bad. Her who was calling out to him, like a siren inviting in a sailor. He pushed her away so strongly that she almost went flying into the corner of the room.   
After some time the blond approached her, a little worried. Looking at her and checking if she was alive, he sighed in relief. She was just sleeping. Soundly sleeping. Alchohol let itself known after all.  
The boy smiled. Putting the fragile girl onto the couch, he covered her with a blanket. And then, wishing her good night, he left the room.

Now, he too needed a sleep. good night's sleep after a very rough night.

***

The sun strays came in throught the closed window, shining so bright that a disgruntled girl squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and then opened them tiredly. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light she strated looking through the appartment she was in.A small room with couch and a coffe table in the middle. Definitely not her room.

Then whose? What happened while I was asleep? Marinette tried kifting up on her elbows, but a wave of headache went over her. Getting allher strength together she abruptly sat up on the couch, immediately regretting it. The pain let itself be known again.

On the table she saw a bottle of water with a note next to it. Evidently, someone was taking care of her. Taking the note she started reading it. 

_"Well, hello, I guess.How are you feeling? Your head hurts, huh? You drank a lot yesterday. I decided to take you to my place, because alone you probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere, and I didn't want to leave a cute girl in troule._

_P. S. I brought you some water. Drink a little, maybe it'll help a bit "_

Dupaine-Cheng's gaze went from the note to the bottle standing next to it. Opening it and taking a few sips of mineral water, Mari closed her eyes in pleasure. There's nothing better than clear, fresh water.

Putting the bottle back onto the table Mari decided to take a look around the flat she found herself in. She slowly opened the door and exited the room. Trying not to make much noise, blue-eyed girl walked to the exit as quickly and quietly as possible. On her way she stumbled upon a kitchen and a bathroom. In front of her there was a door to another room.  
Dupaine-Cheng stopped. She wanted to open the door and find out what's behind it, but at the same time she wanted to get out of there. Run away and never come back. 

But still her curiosity won over her fear and a possibility of being noticed. She slowly opened the door, to reveal a young blond man, soundly sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful and innocent.

Mari was so entranced by the stranger, that she didn't notice herself taking a clumsy step forward. The floor squeaked under her feet. So loudly that the boy suddenly started to wake.

The moment was over. She ruined it, like always. Which means, not to make the situation any more pathetic than it was she had to get out of there. Blue-eyed girl ran out of the room, loudly closing the door behind her.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now he's definitely awake! I have to hurry!"_ she thought, trying to open the front door. Thankfully it wasn't locked and she ran out quickly, hurrying down the stairs.

And just on time. The stranger was already close.He tried to run after her, calling her to stop.

Sighing sadly, Agreste went back into his apartment.

 _"Why did she have to leave so soon, I didn't even get to say anything!"_ Adrian thought grumpily. On the table in a living room

There was a half full bottle of water and a folded up note.

He chuckled. So she did read it, he didn't think she'd do that.

Agreste collapsed onto the couch. Throwing back his head he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, something tiny fell into his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at his palm curiously.In his hands there was a tiny silver bracelet. For a moment he observed it, confused, before it dawned on him to whom this thing belonged.

 _"It's definitely hers! She forgot her bracelet! I have to return it!"_ flew through his head. He hurried to the window looking down at the street. 

He hoped she hadn't left yet. That she's still somewhere closeby. But his hopes were in vain. She wasn't there...

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1396570  
> My fren's profile  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4767193/12336120#part_content  
> The first chapter of Vanilla and Cinnamon in russian


End file.
